BixLu Week 2015
by DarkVampireFae
Summary: Bickslow x Lucy Day 1: Fix Day 2: Hidden Day 3: Home Day 4: Doctor Day 5: Vendetta Day 6: Fluffy Day 7: Space Day 1 is a stand alone chapter but the rest of the days are all connected. FINISHED... finally! (3/18/16)
1. Fix

**AN: So this fic doesn't really follow the 'Fix' prompt, but it does have the word fix in it! Lol A**

 **Anyways sorry it's a day late.**

* * *

I knew the carefully planned out mission had failed the instant Natsu ran off on his own, saying that he could finish the job without the help of Gray. After that challenge it wasn't a surprise when Gray ran off after him, and then Erza after the both of them. Knowing my team I stuck to the plan, extracted the missing cargo from the dark mages basement, returned it to its rightful owner, got our reward and then escaped to our rendezvous point at the top of the hill on the outside of town. I didn't even have to sneak around; with all of the commotion my team was making all of the guards were distracted by them or were already incapacitated.

"Yo, Cosplayer, what are you doing out here?" A familiar voice said from behind me. Looking up from my book in surprise I saw the Thunder God Tribe standing there looking down at the seemingly quiet town.

"Oh, hi guys." I said stealthily putting away the book Erza had leant me. "I'm waiting for my team to realize that the job is complete and we can leave."

"How do they not know the job is over?" Evergreen asked, looking extremely confused.

"Cause they ran off and ignored my carefully laid out plans as usual. Instead of wasting the energy to find them and break up their fighting I decided to wait to see how long it would take them to notice I'm missing." Running my hand over my keys, Horologium told me that I had been waiting close to a half an hour. "To be honest I was thinking of just heading home and giving them their portion of the reward later. I've already left several messages on Erza's lacrima so it should be fine."

"We're heading back to the guild now if you want to join us, Miss Lucy." Freed offered, as Bickslow stuck out his hand to help me up. Accepting the proffered arm I hopped up, putting my pack over my shoulders as I did so.

"I will definitely take you up on that offer. It'll be nice making it home with a reward for once." I said giving the small town another glance just in time to witness an explosion of ice and fire from the middle of the town. The explosion was so powerful that it blew the four of us off of our feet and to the ground. But since I still had a hold of Bickslow's arm we were tossed to the ground together. I expected to have a whole bunch of debris hit me since I had been standing in front of him, but somehow we had switched places and he was on top of me, shielding me. Hearing him grunt as he was pelted with chunks of ice and stone I called out Horologium to protect us.

It was a tight fit, especially since Horologium wasn't really meant to house two people… We were squished against each other with no room to wiggle around, if we had been the same height I'm pretty sure we would have somehow ended up kissing, I was shocked to find myself somewhat disappointed that we weren't. With all of the clothes Bickslow wore all of the time it was hard to tell what shape he was in, but by the hardness of his stomach I could tell he had some serious abs.

"You enjoying feeling me up there, Cosplayer?" Bickslow chuckled, pressing his entire body harder against mine.

"I don't really have a choice in the matter at the moment Bickslow, so don't get any ideas." I said through clenched teeth, really glad that he couldn't see how red my face was getting. "Could you stop doing that?" I asked when he grinded into me again.

"Of course, I wouldn't expect you to do it on your own." He said, losing all traces of humor and giving me what room he could.

From the sound of it, it sounded as if I had hurt his feelings. I didn't even think that was possible, it wasn't like I had shot down his many flirty jokes and jibes before, what made this one any different? Wanting to explain myself to him I sent Horologium away when I didn't hear anymore debris raining down on us. Immediately I tightened my grip on Bickslow's arm to prevent him from retreating.

"Bickslow it wasn't my intention to hurt your -"I started only to be interrupted by multiple gasps and Evergreen yelling.

"Holy shit! What the hell did your team do?" I heard Evergreen yell as she ran to the edge of the hill and stared at the town in horror.

Taking a deep breath to prepare myself for the damage I looked over, and quickly expelled all of the air out of my lungs. "My reward…" I whined as I watched all of the buildings topple over from the middle outwards.

"We got to get out of here." Bickslow said dragging me down the other side of the hill. "Freed, Ever we got to go. We don't want the Rune Knights to think we had something to do with this."

As we descended the hill and found a side road so we would avoid the Rune Knights, I felt Bickslow distancing himself from me. Where he would usually strike up a conversations, joke around or have his babies fly around me saying inappropriate things to get a rise out of me, he was silent. Not once in our trek back to the guild did he try to talk to me, and when I tried to separate him from his teammates to apologize for unintentionally hurting his feelings he would come up with some way to avoid me.

By the time we got to the guild I was feeling like shit, for leaving my team behind and for damaging the budding friendship Bickslow and I had. Watching as the three of them went up to the second floor I reluctantly went to the bar to explain what had happened on the mission to Mira.

"I'm sorry Lucy, but we're going to have to take the repairs for the entire town out of your reward…which will be all of it and then some." Mira said apologetically.

Nodding my head in understanding I reached for the four portions of the reward I had divided up and handed it to Mira one by one. Handing her the last stack, sadder and slower than the others I didn't notice that one of Bickslow's babies was flying towards my hand. Intercepting the exchange Mira and I both looked up to the Seith Mage in question.

"Lucy had no part of the destruction of the town she should keep her portion of the reward. Take the remaining balance for the damages out of her three teammates' accounts." He said before going back to his wood carving.

"That's a great idea, the Rune Knight's don't even know you were there so that should work out perfectly." Mira said pushing my hand and my money away from her. Leaning over the bar she looked both ways before whispering to me. "You're lucky Bickslow is looking out for you. When are you going to accept one of his date invitations?"

"Date… invitation? When did he ask me on a date?" I said a little too loudly.

"He's been asking you for months, you always turn him down, or run out of the guild with your team on some spur of the moment job. He's really a nice guy once you get to know him, why don't you give him a chance Lucy?" She asked, her eyes alight with mischief.

Turning away from her without saying a word, I walked out of the guild to go home and think. _How could I not have noticed that he was being serious when he asked me out? He always ended up laughing with his team or sent his babies to ask me. No it's not fault for not taking him seriously. I bet Mira I up to her old tricks, trying to set me up again. Look what happened when she tired that with Natsu… I couldn't look him in the eye for weeks after that._ Shuddering at the thought I tiredly threw my back by my desk and jumped onto my bed. _Everything will go back to normal in a few days._ I thought surrendering to my exhaustion.

Over the next few days I endured endless whining from Natsu and my team over leaving them during our last mission. They were all bummed that we didn't get the half a million jewel reward and were really sorry I didn't have enough for rent this month. Even though they apologized over and over, I didn't have the heart to tell them that I had gotten a reward when they didn't and luckily Bickslow and Mira felt the same way and kept their mouths shut.

A week after Mira's matchmaking attempt, and the mission from hell, Bickslow still refused to talk to me other than polite greetings. Tired of the silence, and awkwardness I decided to confront him. Knowing that he and his team were always the first one to the guild I woke up early one morning and beat them there.

One by one I greeted them with homemade chocolate chip cookies; of course the one I wanted to see was the last to arrive so I had to endure Laxus, Evergreen and Freed giving me strange looks. Uncomfortable with his team staring at me for the past twenty minutes, I basically attacked Bickslow when he finally entered the guild eager to move behind closed doors.

"She wasn't there - Lucy! What are you doing here so early?" He asked looking from his team to me and then back.

"We need to talk." I said grabbing him by the hand and dragging him up the stairs and to Laxus' office. "Laxus we're going to talk in your office, hope that's alright." I yelled as I closed and locked the door on masculine chuckling.

"Look Lucy I -"

"No let me go first. Ever since I dismissed that last joke a week ago things between us have been strained. You never talk to me and you hardly look at me. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings with my comment, I'm sure there are a ton of girls who would love to feel you up… that sounded better in my head."

"But not you."

"Not me? Well I didn't say that. Wait, that's not what I meant… Argh." I said smacking myself in the forehead with my palm. "Look what I wanted to say was that I miss all of your flirtatious joking, and when you make all of those silly faces at me from the second floor. I miss talking to you. I miss our friendship. How can I fix things between us so we can go back to being friends again?"

"I don't want to be friends Lucy." He said. Lowering my head to hide the beginning of my tears I blocked out the rest of what he had to say, too stuck on losing his friendship. "-so what do you think?"

"Whatever you want." I mumbled, turning to leave the office.

"Lucy, why are you crying?" He asked pulling on my arm to make me look at him.

"Because you said you don't want to be friends!" I yelled crying harder.

"True, but if you had listened to the rest of it, I was telling you that I wanted to me more than friends and that I wanted to take you out on a date. The guys and Ever told me that I should ask you out normally since I wasn't getting anywhere with you with all of my other attempts."

"Oh… that'd be nice." I said smiling at him.

* * *

 **An: Hope you all liked it. Sorry if it isn't that good, it was just something fun to write. :)**

 **Let me know what you think.**


	2. Hidden

**An: Late again, but I'm trying to get the next one out on time.**

 **This chapter will be continued in the next one 'home' I'm not sure it will end there or if I will link it to another prompt later on in the week.**

* * *

"No Natsu! For the last time I am not going to do another mission that requires me to dress up, not after that last one. That man we were working for was old enough to be my grandfather and he kept pinching my butt and all you two did was laugh and eat. Go find someone else." I yelled unpacking my pack that Happy and Natsu had gotten ready for me the moment they entered my apartment.

"But Lucy we get free fish for an entire year! Do you know how much fish that is, that's a LOT of fish! We were going to ask someone else to do it with us but the requester is adamant that the girl be a natural blonde, and said something about checking… how do they check if you're a natural blonde?" Happy asked, flying at my head to get a good look at my hair; lifting up my hair in chunks he inspected it.

"Check! There is no way I'm doing the job now, how could Mira even put that mission on the board, that's preposterous!" I screamed, sitting down and tightly crossing my legs. Just the thought of someone checking gave me the willies.

"Well she didn't put it on the board… we found it on the ground behind the bar. It can't be that bad Lucy, you have to do this for us!" Natsu said snatching my empty pack from my hands so he could repack it.

Seeing that they wouldn't take no for an answer I let Happy and Natsu rummage through my clothes and slipped into the kitchen mumbling about preparing them some fish. Once I was behind the kitchen curtain I ran to the window and threw it open. Taking a page out of Natsu's book I jumped out of the window and took off running in the direction of the guild. Halfway there I realized that, that would be the first place they looked for me and changed direction randomly.

Cutting through the market place I made sure to spritz myself with several of the sample perfumes before changing direction again and making my way towards the forest. After having to escape Natsu and Happy several times before I had learned that it was best to leave a spare pack hidden in the forest so I could get away for a few days until their desire to do a certain job died down, or the job expired. But after hearing the reward for this particular job I knew I would have to vanish for a bit longer than usual.

Passing by the landmarks I had strategically placed I found my way to my spare pack. As I got there I heard leaves rustling and branches cracking behind me and scrambled up the nearest tree thinking it was Natsu and Happy. Hearing grumbling directly under me I risked a peek to see who it was. Seeing a familiar head of blue hair I started climbing back down.

"Bickslow what are you doing here?" I asked halfway down the tree.

"Cosplayer?" He said looking up. "Take your time climbing down." He chuckled moving closer to the trunk of the tree. Realizing where he was looking I quickly closed my legs and covered up. Squealing when I lost my grip on the tree I closed my eyes in anticipation of hitting the hard ground, but instead Bickslow caught me.

"I didn't think you'd fall for me that quickly Cosplayer." He laughed letting me down when I slapped his head.

"You never answered me, what are you doing here? Natsu and Happy didn't send you did they?" I asked, frantically looking around for them.

"Chill out, I wouldn't help those two even if they paid me. I'm heading over to Clover Town for a few days for a job." He said setting me down. "What have those two numbskulls done now that you're hiding from them?"

"They're trying to make me do this stupid job they found. The guy is looking for a blonde mage to act as his girlfriend to make his ex-girlfriend jealous. It wouldn't be so bad if it weren't for the fact that this guy has the gall to demand that he gets to check me to make sure I'm a natural blonde." I had barely finished talking before he bent over and burst out laughing. When he didn't stop laughing after a few minutes I grew impatient with him. "It's not that funny. I'm glad that his ex-girlfriend got away when she did." I said shoving him a bit. When that didn't stop him I resorted to threats. "If you don't stop laughing, I'm gonna tell your team where you're going. I'm not the only one hiding out am I?" I smirked loving how his laughter instantly stopped and the horrified look he gave me.

"If you do I'll tell Natsu where-"

"Where what? I haven't told you where I'm going, so you have nothing on me." I said sticking out my tongue at him.

Glaring at me he turned around and started walking away. Walking in the opposite direction towards my family's estate I thought about how lonely the place was with no one there and turned around.

"Going to Clover Town sounds nice, do you mind if I tag along?" I asked when I was right behind him.

"Not at all Cosplayer, just don't destroy anything. I know how much mayhem you and your team cause on almost every mission." He snickered, looking as if he was rethinking letting me tag along.

"Hey! That's not fair. I have only destroyed one building and that was on accident! Natsu, Gray and Erza are the ones who are always mucking things up and getting our reward taken away from us before we can even get a hold of it." I said, my words falling on deaf ears as Bickslow spun around, covered my mouth with one of his hands and threw us down in between two fallen tree trunks.

Feeling something crawl on my scalp I tried to wiggle my head to dislodge it only to have Bickslow tighten his hold on my head and bring his mouth to my ear. "Quiet, my team is close by."

Nodding once I closed my eyes and tensed up as I tried to remain calm and ignore the fact that there were now two creepy crawlies in my hair. Just as my resolve was about to falter I felt Bickslow comb his fingers through my hair until the bugs were gone. Opening my eyes I silently thanked him.

In the distance I could hear Ever and Freed talking.

"Why does he do this every time Freed?"

"I don't know, it's not like it's a dangerous job we're just visiting a few orphanages to help build expansions." Freed sighed.

"I know, if he would focus all of his efforts to hide from us into building the expansions then we'd be done in no time. Luckily he doesn't do this with the other places, but it does make me wonder." Ever said as the sound of their footsteps faded as they walked away from us.

When we couldn't hear them any more Bickslow let go of me and helped me stand up. "Sorry about that." He said picking something out of my hair again. Choosing to ignore that there had been something in my hair I brushed myself off.

"You're avoiding them so you don't have to help an orphanage?" I asked, not quite believing it.

"It's not what you think. We do a whole bunch of charity work that I always go to, so it's not like I'm a horrible person for sitting out on a couple of jobs." He said defensively, stalking off.

"Whoa, I that wasn't where I was going, I know you're not a horrible person. I was just going to ask why you've been avoiding going to the orphanages." I said jogging up to him.

"Drop it. It's none of your business anyways." He said efficiently shutting me up and halting me in my tracks.

 _I knew I should have just gone to the estate like planned._ Turning around, I walked the other way deciding it was best that I didn't tag along with Bickslow.

"Cosplayer… stop. I'm sorry it's just a sore subject. Come on Clover Town is waiting, and the job that I'm gonna need your help on." He said offering an olive branch. When I continued walking away he tried again. "Cosp- Lucy." He sighed. Hearing how defeated he sounded I stopped. "Let's just get there and I promise we'll talk about it after the mission is over."

Giving in I turned around.

During the rest of our three hour walk Bickslow and I chatted about various subjects, avoiding the obvious subject until we both decided silence was best for now.

When we were an hour from our destination we both froze having heard something out of place. Looking around I saw nothing out of the ordinary. Walking a few more steps forward I stopped again but this time I looked up in time to see two figures jumped down from the trees. Pushing Bickslow one way and flinging myself the other the two people landed on the ground instead of us. In the next instant they started coming after us. Using what little hand to hand Erza was able to teach me I blocked some hits, and avoided those I couldn't. When I felt a sharp sting I realized that the woman had daggers in her hands.

Using my whip to pull her feet out from under her I ran a few feet away from her to see Bickslow bent down on the ground facing away from the man that was attacking him. Seeing the ground beneath the man sizzling I guessed that he was about to attack and shouted out a warning to Bickslow.

"Bickslow! Watch out!" I yelled momentarily adverting my attention from the woman who was getting to her feet. Hearing my warning Bickslow jumped onto the nearest and highest branch he could to avoid a stream of acid. Returning my attention back to the mage who was attacking me just in time to duck when she sent several daggers flying towards my head. Seeing her summon more daggers I rolled away from her until I could scramble behind a tree. Breathing hard I reached for my keys only to find them missing. Muttering a curse I glanced around the tree to where I had rolled from and spotted them hiding beneath some leaves. Taking several deep breaths I slid up the tree picking up rocks from the ground as I did. Peeking to make sure the mage hadn't moved I hefted the rock up and chucked it at her. Missing by a mile the first attempt because she had anticipated the move I grabbed another one and put one in each. Leaning to the right side I threw another rock at her before whipping to the other side to throw my remaining rock at her while she was distracted with the first.

Cheering when it hit her in between the eyes I ran for my keys and picked them up before bum rushing the bent over mage. Once I had her tightly restrained I turned towards Bickslow to see he had already taken care of the other one.

"Who are they?" I asked dragging the girl with me as I got closer to him.

"I'd say they're from the dark guild I- we need to take down." He said jumping down to the ground.

"So much for staying hidden." I muttered picking my pack up off of the ground.

"I don't know about you but I'd take this over what our teams wanted us to do any day." Bickslow chuckled.

* * *

 **Let me know what you thought. Please and thank you. :)**


	3. Home

**An: Darn it I didn't end up posting this on day three after all but I was close. Anyways I have decided to make the rest of BixLu week tie into this story line. Hope everyone is okay with that. I'm sorry for any mistakes that I missed, I wrote most of this on my phone and its hard to catch them all.**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

 **Lucy POV**

"Rocks Cosplayer, really?" Bickslow asked as we dragged the unconscious mages behind us while we walked the rest of the way to town. "What happened to your keys?"

"They fell off my belt when I was rolling around on the ground, and by the time I got them I decided I didn't want to bother any of my spirits for the a single mage that I could take myself. Plus I got to actually use some of the training Erza forced upon me." I said shrugging "It worked didn't it?"

"I guess. Thanks by the way for the warning, being burned was definitely not what I had in mind today." He said letting his tongue hang out of his mouth.

"Anytime, we're partners after all, at least for now." I said bumping his shoulder with mine. "So are you going to tell me about this job we're supposed to be doing, what guild are we going against? And why did you think you could do it yourself?"

"Right, it's the Daybreak guild have been terrorizing Clover town for over a year and the major just now decided to ask for help. They've been robbing the merchants that travel to and from the town until hardly anyone is willing to go there. Our job is to find their base, detain them and find out who hired them. It shouldn't take more than a few days.

"I've already done the research and found out where they're holed up, and if my Intel is correct there are only 10 members in the guild, eight with these two out of commission. Before we get to town I'll try to question them to see if they know anything but I doubt it, they're nothing but grunts." He said giving the man he was dragging a kick in the head when he looked as if he was waking up.

It didn't take much longer for us to get to town. When the trees began thinning out Bickslow tried to question the mages and we weren't too disappointed when they knew nothing. Dropping them off with the local Rune Knights we checked into a hotel on the outskirts of town and planned the mission. Finished with our plans all we had left to do was wait until tonight, which was in about seven hours. Deciding it best to get some rest in we laid down in our separate beds to sleep.

I was wide awake staring into the dark room, thinking about how I ended up here and silently thanks Natsu for driving me away from Fairy Tail for some space. I had been meaning to get to know Bickslow for a while now, but fate seemed to always step in to intervene. But now that I was here I fully intend on getting to know the man behind the mask.

"My parents died when I was ten and then I was sent to Happy Hill Orphanage for Magically Inclined Children. The name alone gave me hope that it wasn't going to be as bad as the kids at school made it out to be but when I got there it was ten times worse. I hadn't even stepped one foot into the building and I saw kids pointing and laughing and me from the windows, some of them even through wads of wet paper at me as I walked towards the building. As soon as the council aid had left Madam Hawke, my new guardian, confiscated all of my things and locked them away; the pictures of my parents, my sister's locket, everything. She said it wasn't fair to the others who hadn't ever had a family and that everyone here was to start on equal grounds." He said with a sneer.

"You don't have to tell me this if you're not comfortable. I'm sorry I brought it up in the first place. I don't know you well enough yet to dig into your past." I said turning around in bed to look at him. After a few minutes of remaining silence I thought that he had decided against telling me any more and let myself drift off a bit.

"No you deserve an explanation after I jumped down your throat earlier today. My life went down hill after I moved there. I was constantly bullied by the other kids for my 'strange' magic and for crying when I was reminded about my family. There was a particularly bad group of kids that took the bullying to the next level and would wait until the Madam was passed out from a bottle of vodka before they restrained me and dragged me into the neighboring woods where they beat me and tortured me. When they were done with me they left me there to get back myself.

"For four long years that place was my home and when I finally had trained enough to survive on my own I ran away without looking back and vowed to never step foot in an orphanage again." He said vehemently.

Hearing his voice crack I got out of my bed and slid next to him in his. Laying my head on his shoulder I draped an arm around his chest to comfort him.

"I'm sorry that happened to you Bickslow. Did they try to find you after you left?" I asked, trying to contain the rage I felt at the way he was treated.

"I don't know, I doubt it. I stole back my family things and left. Then I stupidly tried to steal something from this arrogant blonde and got caught. That's how I met Laxus, and then eventually joined the guild. Haven't been home since." He said.

Leaning up on my elbow with my arm still around him I looked down at his face. "That place wasn't your home, no place with people who treat you that way could ever be home, it was just some place you lived before you found your real home.

"A home is supposed to be someplace that you feel safe and loved. It's someplace you never want to leave for long because you'd miss it and the people in it too much. Home is where you're at peace. That hell hole of an orphanage was no home." I said vehemently. Placing my hand above his heart I continued. "You were loved and safe with your parents, just as you are at Fairy Tail. Those two places are your home."

Picking my hand up off of his chest he squeezed it and brought it to his lips to kiss it, all the while looking into my eyes. It was the first time I had really looked into his eyes since he always wore his mask and I liked what I saw. They were filled with so much warmth, laughter and love that I simply wanted to drown in them.

We stayed like that for a while, just basking in each other's presence before we fell asleep. I woke up to find his arms tightly wound around me and my face pressed to his chest. Usually I'd be freaking out about being this close to a guy, but it felt right so I didn't move to get up. Instead I just watched him as he slept, looking very peaceful.

"Are you gonna lay there all night looking at me?" He asked surprising me because I thought he was still sleeping. When I moved to get off of him he pulled me back down and rolled us over so he was now on top of me. "I didn't mean you had to move." He grumbled looking down at me.

"The alarm is about to go off, I have to get ready for our mission." I said looking away from him, not sure what this feeling he was invoking from me. Pushing him over I slipped out of bed and grabbed my bag to freshen up.

Hearing him chuckle as I closed the bathroom door I leaned against it once it was closed and began going over what just happened in my head, but thought better of it and focused on the mission instead.

"You Cosplayer you gonna be ready anytime soon? We have to get going." He said knocking on the door. Finishing up I walked out of the bathroom, tossing my bag on my bed before leaving the hotel room behind Bickslow. "You know the plan right?" He asked as we headed into the woods.

"You will start at the front door and I'll start at the back. Once we're both in we will quickly and quietly subdue any mage we encounter. Should be easy enough." I said still suspicious of how easy it sounded but he swore his source was trust worthy so I left it up to him to plan and follow the information he had been given.

"Good. If you run into a problem just just call me and I'll come a running." Bickslow said as we walked up on the warehouse.

Nodding to each other we walk to our perspective spots and burst in. Finding nothing but a few open bottles I checked the next room and then the next with no luck, no one was here.

"Bickslow no one is here." I shouted double checking the rooms and closets.

"Same here, someone must have tipped them off." He responded sounding closer and closer with each word. When we were both standing in the middle of warehouse we heard both of the doors slammed closed. Turning around we saw close to fifty mages walking towards us from every direction, surrounding us.

An instant later they attacked. Brushing my hand over my keys I summoned Loke and Capricorn. The fight was a blur as I attacked mage after mage. At one point I thought we were winning because the group around us had thinned out but when I turned to check on Bickslow I found him on the ground being beaten.

After hearing what had happened to him as a child I was feeling protective of him and ordered Capricorn and Loke to help Bickslow. Reluctantly they did so, and the second they left me the group around me surged and pushed me to the ground like Bickslow.

Fighting them was futile so I didn't. I let them hit and kick me. Let them tear at my clothes as they did so, leering and making inappropriate comments. But none of that mattered. I was too busy focusing on calling what was left of my powers forth to cast the one spell I knew. Ignoring the pain I spoke the incantation flawlessly. Feeling a huge pull on my magic I smiled when I saw the balls of light reigning down on the dark mages and happily passed out.

* * *

 **Hey everyone I just wanted to say thanks to everyone who has read, followed, Favorited and reviewed my attempt at BixLu week it really means a lot.  
**

 **I hope everyone is enjoying this week and all of the wonderful fics.**

 **Let me know what you thought, please and thank you.**


	4. Doctor

**Yay! I actually got a day done on time.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Lucy POV**

"Doctor! We need a doctor!" I heard Bickslow shouting as a bright light was shined in my eyes and heard doors slammed open. Fighting to remain conscious I forced my eyes to stay open and watched as some woman approached us.

"Sir wha- Oh my gosh. Angie, call the doctor and tell him he needs to get here NOW!" The woman shouted as she led Bickslow a few feet to gurney that was in the hallway. Setting me down on the cold and surprisingly comfortable gurney had me groaning in pain as shivers wracked throughout my body.

"Bickslow." I mumbled with my teeth chattering. Turning my head in the direction of his voice I blindly reached out for him. "Bickslow." I said stronger than the last time when he didn't answer. "Bickslow are you alright?"

Feeling a hand slip into mine I held on tight. "I'm right here Lucy, and I'm fine. You need to stay still, the nurse is going to pop your arm back into its socket and then she's going to take you down to surgery." He said. Opening my eyes to look at him I nodded and opened my mouth to let him put something in my mouth so I wouldn't bite through my tongue. Clenching my teeth I tried to remain silent while the nurse slowly pulled on my shoulder until we all heard an audible pop when it popped into place.

As the throbbing of my arm continued I spit out whatever was in my mouth and looked at him. I saw his lips moving but couldn't hear what he was saying. While I was looking at him, he and everything around him started going blurry and I yelled his name, and held onto his hand as tight as I could.

 **Bickslow POV**

"Sir, you need to let go of her hand. We can't allow you in the operating room. Why don't you go with Nure Jackie over there and she'll check your injuries." The nurse said prying my hand away from Lucy's before wheeling her away through a set of double doors.

Letting the new nurse lead me away into an open room so she could push me onto the bed, lying down I stayed still while as she cleaned out the gashes on my arms, and stitched up my side. My wounds didn't warrant this much attention, everything was minor compared to Lucy. If she hadn't sent her two spirits to help me I would be in even worse shape.

 _She should never have ordered them to help me and let the mages attack me, then she wouldn't be in surgery right now with a team of people trying to save her key and patch up the hole in her side. How am I going to tell her team? They're going to freak the fuck – WENDY!_ I thought dislodging the nurse at my arm when I sat up. "I need a communication lacrima NOW!" I said grabbing her by the shoulders and propelling her towards the door.

Responding quickly the nurse ran out of the room and was gone barely a minute before she skidded back into the room and handed me the lacrima. Punching in Fairy Tail's information I waited impatiently for them to answer.

"Bickslow!" Mira said, smiling in greeting. Her smile disappeared when she got a good look at me and saw the bandages. "What happened!?"

"I need Wendy to come to Clover Town Hospital ASAP. Have Laxus bring her over here now, Lucy needs her." I demanded before handing up to avoid the questions that were on the tip of her tongue. Handing the lacrima back to the nurse I slapped on some band-aids on the remaining gashes on my arm and limped out of the room and into the waiting room to wait for the Dragon Slayers to show up.

Five minutes later they flashed into the waiting room, out of breath and looking frantic. Grabbing the closest nurse I pushed Wendy and her towards the operating room doors. "Take her to the blonde I came in with, she's a healer." I said before turning to Laxus. Without a word they took off running.

"Bix, man, what's happening? You have everyone at home freaking out, and Team Natsu has already started planning your punishment. How did you and Lucy get hurt?" Laxus asked guiding me to one of the many chairs so we could sit down.

Unable to look at him I bent over and covered my face with my hands. It was then that I realized I had lost my mask at some point during the fight. "I messed up, I messed up bad. I needed to get away from Freed and Ever – you know their monthly visit to the orphanages-" I explained, receiving a nod in understanding. "So I snatched up a mission and headed out. Lucy and I met along the way and one thing led to another and she was coming on the job with me. I thought I could handle it myself, and with her along it'd only make it easier to finish but I was set up. My source lied to me, and told me there were only ten mages we had to worry about, but in reality it was actually fifty and they had surrounded us before we knew it.

"At one point they had separated us and they had me pinned down on the ground as they wailed on me. When she saw what had happened to me she sent the two spirits she had out to watch her back. They easily plowed through the wall they had created allowing me to get to my feet and start fighting. I tried to reach her, but before I could even take a step they were on her. I watched helplessly as they hit her, and tore at her clothes. She should have been screaming, but instead she kept her cool and muttered that one spell Raven Tail fucked up at the games, and started glowing and shit. The next thing I knew I was flying through one of the doors because one the spirits had thrown me. I watched as those balls of light hit everyone left in the warehouse including the ones on top of her, which just added to her injuries." I said still in disbelief that she saved my life and took out all of the mages.

It took me a few minutes to find her underneath all of the bodies, but as soon as I did I whisked her here. There was so much blood just dripping out of her, soaking me. I got her here as fast as I could, but I don't think it was fast enough…" Running my hand through my hair I finally looked at Laxus. "I overheard the doctors talking about possibly having to amputate her leg. God it's all my fault." I said near tears.

"Bix, you couldn't have known that you got bad info. It's not your fault, it could have happened to anybody. You did all you could do to help her, you got her here didn't you; you called us to get Wendy here. You helped her, if it weren't for you she wouldn't have made it this long. Ultimately she'll live because of you." He said, squeezing my shoulder.

"Thanks man." I said patting his hand that was on my shoulder.

Standing up quickly when I saw the doctor walk through the doors with Wendy beside him. Walking up to them I waited to hear how Lucy was. "Good news, Bickslow, was is? Lucy is going to be fine. With Wendy's help we were able to save her leg, but she'll have to go through months of intensive physical therapy and even then she might still have a slight limp."

"Thank Mavis. Is she awake? Can I see her?" I asked walking towards the doors. Wendy moved to stand in front of the door and held out her hands.

"Sorry, Bickslow no one can see her for a few more hours. In addition to all of the blood she lost, she also used up most of her magic reserves. It's going to take a bit of time before she wakes up. Come on lets go sit down." Wendy said, griping my arm hard enough to tell me that she fully expected me to run into recovery to see Lucy. "While I was in there Mira called… she wanted me to tell you that you still have some time to escape before Team Natsu get here. It's gonna take them about an hour and a half to get here since they're taking the train." So focused on what she was saying I didn't even notice that she was healing all of my injuries until she leaned over and rested her head on Laxus' shoulder.

"Thanks Wendy. Here's the key to our hotel down the street. Why don't you take Wendy there so we can get some actual sleep?" I said handing the key to Laxus. "I'm gonna stay here and wait for her team, and for Lucy to wake up."

"Thanks Bix." He said crossing the room with Wendy in his arms. Before he left the hospital he turned around to say one last thing. "Remember you didn't do a single thing wrong. If I were you I'd start looking into that source of yours, we're going to need to find him." Laxus said giving me a look that I knew meant that he wouldn't be satisfied with anything until he got to question my source.

As soon as Wendy and him were out of sight I snuck into the recovery unit to find Lucy. Strangely no one was manning the nurses station so it was easy to take a peak at their records to find which room she was in. What was even stranger was that as I walked down the hall way there was no one. No nurses, nor doctors, not even one of the nursing assistants. Picking up my speed I stopped when I got to Lucy's room, glad to find her still breathing and well. Shaking my head I chuckled at how parinoid I was acting and opened the door to go into her room. Once I was in her room I noticed that she was trying to pull something out of her arm, and was wincing as she did it.

"Cosplayer you're gonna hurt yourself." I said halting her hand. Knocking my hand away she continued to pull at the needle with her arm that had been wrapped to her body tightly so she couldn't move it.

"A man just came in here and put something in my IV." She said

"That was just the doctor, their allowed to do that." I chuckled.

"A doctor who smelled of smoke, wore muddy shoes and had bruises from a recent fight on his face? I don't think so. Get this thing out of me now Bickslow." Doing as she said I yanked the needle out of her and looked at the bag it was attached to. Instead of the clear fluid that I had expected to see there was a thick white substance that was moving through the tubes very sluggishly. "Get me out of her Bickslow. Wendy healed everything already, so there is no point to me staying here. She can take care of me just as well as any of these people from the comfort of out home."

Giving into her I unplugged and unhooked her from everything else and picked her up. "There's got to be a back door down this hall, that's where I saw the doctor impostor heading towards." She said pointing down the hall that was suddenly full of nurses and doctors but something was right with them. None of them said anything as I backed away from them, and they all had blank expressions on their faces as they walked towards us. Cursing because I had seen this blank stare before I turned around and ran the way I had come in. Pushing through the doors I plowed through all of the waiting family members, and the unaffected staff to the front doors. Taking her straight to the hotel room I kicked the door until Laxus opened it. Rushing in I gently set Lucy down next to the passed out Wendy before closing all of the blinds, and locking the windows and doors.

"What the hell Bix!" Laxus whispered.

"We've got a problem." I said digging out my lactima to call Team Natsu to get here ASAP.

* * *

 **An: Hope you all liked it! Thanks again for reading my fic. :)**

 **Let me know what you thought.**


	5. Vendetta

**AN: So sorry it's so late, I got sucked into the void of video games where I have been for the past week and a half. Balancing out my writing time, game time and social life is extremely difficult.**

 **Hope you like it. :)**

* * *

 **Bickslow POV**

I may have withheld something when I told you about my youth. The leader of the kids that bullied me and made my life and other a living hell he was detained by the Council right before I ran away.

"After a particularly bad beating I hid in the air vents that ran through the ceilings to rest without worrying about having to watch my back. Just as I was about to pass out i heard footsteps below me and saw Malcolm and Madam Hawke talking, except her eyes were completely glazed over It wasn't until then that I realized that I had seen that look on several of the other kids that followed his every word. I didn't immediately turn him in since I wasn't completely sure of my suspicions so I watched him and the others for a few more days to be sure that I was right, which I was.

"Malcolm, like me was able to control other people with his powers. Contacting the council in secret wasn't easy but I did it and they came for him the next day. I guess when they came I shouldn't have been standing in front of the crowd smirking because the next thing I know a set of his lackeys held me down while Madam Hawke wrapped her hands around my throat. The rest of it is a blur because I had passed out before the Rune Knights could get her off of me, but I awoke in time to see them carry Malcolm away. As they carried him away I heard him yelling that when he escaped he would find me and make my life a living hell before he killed me." I said pounding my fist into the wall.

"And you think this is it, his revenge?" Laxus asked not quite believing that the two could be related. "Isn't he still in the council prisons?"

"He should be but the mages we fought and the hospital staff we ran from had the same glazed expression as the kids in the orphanage. That can't be a coincidence, especially since in all of our years together doing missions and fighting various mages I have never seen that look, nor have I ever encountered anyone who can control so many people at once. It'd also make sense why my trusted source provided such bad information all of a sudden.

"When Lucy's team gets here I'm going to go to the council to make sure Malcolm is still locked up, but if he isn't then I'm sure Lucy will be his first target not what he has seen us together and lost a shit ton of allies because of her."

"No you stay here, it'll take you too long to get there and back, I'll go." Before I could protest he was gone in a flash.

"Damn it!" I yelled as I punched the wall leaving a hole the size of my fist in it and causing my hand to throb and bleed from where the skin was torn off of my knuckles.

"Feel better?" Lucy asked surprising me from the couch. Shaking my head and hand I turned to walk away from her and Wendy. "Good cause that was a stupid thing to do. None of this is your fault. I don't blame you nor am I mad at you over this. You were lid to, and sent into a vicious trap. The only thing I am feeling now is relief because I was there with you to help prevent the worst case scenario from happening." She said walking up behind me and resting her head on my back. When I felt a slight tremor from her I slowly turned around and wrapped my arms around her.

"I'm glad you were there too, and I'm sorry you got hurt. If I had been quicker, more vigilant, more-" I wanted to continue on berating myself and would have if it weren't for her hand at my mouth. Looking down into her eyes we both stood still in the middle of the doorway to the bathroom.

Seeing something in her eyes had me closing what little distance there was between us so I could grab her hands in mine. Slowly removing her hand from my mouth I placed a small kiss on her palm to see if I was totally off base, but when she didn't move away and her eyes never left mine I took that as an okay to drop my lips onto hers.

I had always imagined kissing her, every time she walked into the guild with that smile of hers. Even though my mornings were spent imaging her lips on mine it didn't come close to the real thing. Her lips were soft and inviting, making me sink into the kiss and try to draw her closer as if this would all go away in a blink of an eye. While I was running my hand through her hair I must have hit a tender spot because she hissed in pain. Mumbling an apology I moved to back away from her only to have her pull me closer.

"Stop apologizing." She demanded before pulling herself ip so our lips aligned again. This time she took control by diving back into the kiss. The way she stroked her tongue across the roof of my mouth sent shivers down my spine.

"Lucy." I sighed, maneuvering us so I could lift her onto the bathroom counter. Growling when I felt her legs wrap around my I slid my hands across her back to her sides and caressed her, enticing the sweetest sounds from her.

Moving my hands up her side I was lost in the kiss until I heard giggling in the background. Reluctantly breaking the kiss I looked up from Lucy to see who was behind us with the mirror. Seeing Wendy cover her mouth and duck behind Laxus who was smirking I groaned and kicked the bathroom door closed.

"Wow." Lucy whispered breathlessly. "That was some first kiss." She smiled, her legs still wrapped around my waist.

"Glad you approve." I said letting my tongue hand out, something I tried not to do around girls I liked, but with Lucy I felt as comfortable as I did with my team and Laxus. "We should go find out what Laxus found out." I said trying to detangle myself from her.

"Carry me? My leg is still bothering me." She said swinging her legs over the edge of the counter smiling at me. Nodding, I lifted her up and cradled her in my arms.

"This wasn't just a onetime thing, was it?" She whispered bringing her mouth to my ear.

"Not if I can help it. But soon we'll have your team and mine here, so we won't get much alone time." I said unhappily. Walking out of the bathroom I sat on the couch that was across from where Laxus was now standing and arranges Lucy so her leg was elevated on the coffee table as she sat on my lap.

"About time lovebirds." He chuckled. "Bickslow, the Council was a fucking mess when I got there. Apparently there was a prison break and at least five mages escaped including your best bud Malcolm. I took a look in his cell and found a shit ton of articles on Fairy Tail but mainly of our team. He's been gunning for you this entire time."

"Shit." Was the only thing I could say to that; I didn't want to be right about this whole situation but unfortunately I was.

"What do you wanna do man?" Laxus asked, leaning against the wall.

Shaking my head I banged it against the back of the couch repeatedly. "I don't know, we shouldn't decide anything just yet. Why don't we make a plan once Team Natsu and our team get here?" I suggested taking comfort from Lucy's fingers laced in mine.

"Everything is going to be alright Bickslow, we'll figure out a plan." Lucy said awkwardly wrapping her arms around me form her prone position.

Looking down into her eyes I smiled at her and pecked her on the lips. "Thank you, Lucy." I whispered.

* * *

 **AN:** **hope you all liked it, sorry it was so short.  
**

 **Thanks to everyone who has followed, favorited, review and read my fics, I appreciate it tons! Love you all.**


	6. Fluffy

**An: Sorry for the wait.**

* * *

 **Lucy POV**

Laxus and Wendy were passed out, tired of waiting for Natsu, Erza, Gray and Happy to get here. We all had no idea what we should do about Malcolm, there was no way to tell where he was or what he was planning. But there was no way we were just going to sit around waiting for him to attack us, that wasn't anyone's style. How they could sleep I wasn't sure, because I sure couldn't.

Under my blankets I was still dressed, shoes and all. I had seen something in Bickslow's eyes right before he had kissed me on the couch. That's why I was lying here waiting for him to do something stupid again and go off on his own. Just as I had expected Bickslow came creeping out of the bedroom he was sharing with Laxus, mumbling a lame excuse about going to the bathroom when Laxus asked him where he was going. Following the sound of his footsteps I cracked open an eye and watched him head to the door without a glance back.

I waited until the door was closed all of the way before I threw off the blankets and hopped off of the couch. Tiptoeing to the door I left the note I had written earlier and taped it to the door before leaving to follow Bickslow. Making sure not to follow too closely I waited until we were far enough away from the hotel before deciding to reveal myself. Jogging to close the distance between us in a nearby alley way I pounced onto his back. "Where do you think you're going?" I asked, draping myself over his back, and wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Sweet Mavis! Cos- Lucy you scared the shit out of me. What are you doing out here, it's no safe." He said looking around for anyone who might have followed me.

"You're one to talk; it was your bright idea to leave the hotel so you could face Malcolm and his followers alone. It's completely foolish, that's why I'm going with you. We're partners right?" I said, not caring if he didn't want me to go with him or not, because I was going with him.

"But your leg-"

"Is fine, Wendy did another healing and with the help of some Celestial herbs Virgo brought me I'm not even limping anymore. So you can continue to lead the way." I said jumping off his back and sweeping my hand in front of us.

At a loss for words he just stared at me as his babies flew back at us to see what the hold-up was. Sensing I wasn't going to leave him, Bickslow let loose a big sigh and continued walking but made sure that I was walking where he could see me.

"Hey Bickslow… how is it that you know where to go exactly?" I asked, looking around the deserted town we had just entered. This town wasn't on any map, which was surprising considering it was only an hour walk from Clover town.

For a moment he was silent, as we continued to walk. "This is where the orphanage was and where Malcolm would go since it's all he knows, especially after being locked up for so long. Be vigilant, he could have a shit ton of mindless lackeys around.

Sticking to him like glue we walked down the decrepit road passing by multiple houses that had been abandoned long ago, or so they wanted us to believe. The outside of each house looked run down but in some places you could tell where a hole had been patched up. You could also see piles of building debris that had clearly been removed from inside the houses.

Without giving any indication I thought something was wrong I continued to look around.

"People have been living here, and are most likely still here." I whispered to Bickslow, barely moving my lips.

"I know, there was a fire pit that was recently extinguished by one of the houses we passed. If things are going to hell during the fight I want you to leave me and get the others." He said doing the same as me and pretending that he knew nothing about the people surrounding and following us.

"And leave you here to die? Yeah right." I scoffed.

"I won't die-" He was cut off by laughter coming from in front of us.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that Bixy, you were the reason why I was imprisoned for the past seven years where I was isolated from every living creature; with my sole entertainment being the newspaper that mentioned your guild almost every day, constantly reminding me of my hatred for you.

"Seven years, that's a long time to just sit there thinking about my revenge. I've gone through a whole bunch of plans in my head and discarded all of them but one, death. But no that would be too easy, and I was having a hard time figuring out what I should add to it when you gave me an amazing idea." Malcolm sneered, turing his gaze from Bickslow to me. "I've decided that you're going to watch as my men and I take turns with the blonde doing whatever comes to mind. Their darkest fantasies are about to come alive and they don't even know it. When we're finished with her, I'll torture her some more, drawing out her pain and suffering until she fads before your eyes. It should be fun." He said sadistically taking a step closer to me.

On the outside I hid my revulsion so I wouldn't give him the pleasure of seeing me squirm but internally I was quaking in fear, remembering what it had felt like to have his other minions tear at my clothes and beat me. I was jerked from those thoughts when Bickslow pushed me behind him.

"Take care of the others behind us, I'll get these guys." He said a moment before his babies flew from the roof of the house in front of us and attacked Malcolm from behind. Ripping off his mask Bickslow turned to the brainwashed mages to try to take control away from Malcolm.

I wasn't sure if he was able to or not because my attention was focused on dodging various attacks. Rolling underneath one house for temporary cover I summoned Virgo and Aries.

"Virgo can you make a ton of pits and help Aries and me lure the mages into them, after that Aries I'll need you to use your wool to seal the holes. None of them are controls themselves so knock them out as gently as possible." I said crawling out from under the house from the other side. When Virgo was done making the pits we got to work. Grabbing my whip I yanked several mages off of the nearby trees, letting the fall knock them out for me. Kicking them into the nearest pit I moved on to the ones that were trying to sneak up on Bickslow.

Lucy kicking two of them into a nearby tree I caught the other one and turned him around right before he was going to let loose his bolt of electricity, so his attack would hit his buddies instead of Bickslow. Right as I was going to check on Virgo and Aries a mage I hadn't seen emerged from the bushes and grabbed me around my neck, squeezing.

"Not so fast blondie," Malcolm said we get to have fun with you if we could catch you." The man said licking me from my jaw up to the bottom of my ear before taking my lobe into his mouth and biting down hard.

Grimacing in pain I tried to stomp down on his foot to get him to let go but he just held on tighter, making it even harder to breath. Thinking of what else Erza had taught me about getting out of situations like this I clawed at his hand around my throat, grabbed his thumb in both of my hands and pulled until I heard a snap and his screams of pain. When his grip loosened I pried his arm from my throat before turning around and sending my knee up between his legs. Whimpering he fell to the ground face first and rolled onto his back.

"You bitch." He gasped. Drawing back my leg I kicked him in the head repeatedly until he was no longer conscious.

 **Bickslow POV**

I watched as Lucy took care of the mage extremely glad Erza had been training her. For a second I glanced away to see where Malcolm had run off too, not seeing him I turned my attention back to Lucy just as she looked up into Malcolm's eyes.

"Lucy don't! Look away." I said to late as Malcolm laughed and Lucy's spirits disappeared.

"Looks like I've stolen your girlfriend from you Bixy. What shall I have her do, hmm? Jump off the roof, fall into one of her own pits? No I think it's gonna be a much better idea to have you fight her. Lucy attack Bickslow but don't kill him just yet, we still have to make him suffer." He said taking a step back as he smiled at me.

Nodding Lucy advanced on me, drawing out her whip and flicking it at the space in front of me. But as she drew closer the whip began biting into my flesh cutting me wherever it touched. Backing up from her I stopped my babies from firing at her.

"Lucy you have to wake up, Malcolm is controlling you." I said trying to get through to her but she didn't even look like she heard me. "Lucy please!" I choked as her whip wrapped tightly around my neck dragging me closer to her. Even though I dug my feet into the ground and struggled against her, she was still able to pull me towards her, surprising me with how strong she was, although it wasn't the time to be admiring her.

When I was directly in front of her, Lucy winked at me, startled I gaped at her. "When I bring you to him be ready to attack." She whispered just as she tightened the whip.

"You didn't make him suffer much, my dear. A pity really but I will rectify that shortly. Bring him to me."

"How?" I asked completely confused.

"After Fantasia Loke was a little paranoid and demanded I have my eyes fixed so I wouldn't be susceptible to eye magic anymore." Lucy shrugged.

"There's a way to do that?" I asked incredulously.

"Well yes, but no. It doesn't matter." She said waving me away. "What matters now is your babies… I'm so sorry that they were destroyed protecting me."

"That's alright I'll just make some new totems for them. It won't take me more than a week but after the past couple of days I can do for some down time."

"Don't do this Lucy. He'll just kill you after he's done with me." I said gasping every so often, acting like the whip around my neck was tighter than I could bear. Stumbling for good measure we walked to where Malcolm stood smiling. I was inches away from Malcolm I called my babies from their hiding spots.

Directing them behind their target I waited until Lucy had maneuvered herself behind me unintentionally and told my babies to fire. When the blasts hit he was forced to the ground, groaning in pain. Ordering my babies to shoot him if he tried to get up I waited until Lucy removed her whip from my neck. Rubbing my throat to erase the feel of the whip around it I turned to Lucy.

"How?" I asked referring to her immunity to Malcolm's gaze.

"Loke taught me how to resist compulsion magic after Fantasia." She said shrugging, before walking past me to restrain Malcolm. Pulling out rope from her pack as she went she bent down to bind his hands. Walking away to take care of the rest of the mages, I suddenly felt my babies move from their spot next to Lucy and try to cry out to her. Turning just in time I watched as a mage staggered to his feet and shoot a ball of blue fire at Lucy's unsuspecting back. If it hadn't been for my babies quick response the ball would have hit it's mark, instead it hit my totems burning them to ash.

* * *

 _What the hell? Who's at my door?_ I thought hearing footsteps just outside. Putting down the piece of wood I had been carving for the majority of the day I got up and went to the door. "Lucy?" I mumbled when I saw a flash of blonde hair in my window.

Opening up the door, I watched as she walked a few steps away as she mumbled to herself. Stepping outside to see what she had wanted she suddenly turned around and marched back to my door, stopping short when she bumped into me.

Looking confused she looked up from the ground. "Bickslow! What are you doing here?" She asked as if I was the one that didn't belong here.

"It's my house Cosplayer." I said turning to walk back inside. "Come on in."

"Oh yeah, your house. Sorry about that, I've been standing outside debating knocking for the past five minutes. I...uh... I got these for you to replace your totems until you make more." She rushed out, shoving her hands out that held Happy, Lily and Carla plushies that we sold at out gift shop.

"It's so... fluffy." I said accepting the three exceed plushies from Lucy. "Thanks."

As I took them from her, she started giggling. "You don't actually think I would expect you to use them, do you?"

"Well..." That just got her laughing harder. Sighing I arranged the plushies in a row on the table I was working at and let my babies decide which exceed they wanted to be.

"Bickslow, seriously I was joking. I'm here to see if I can help you make your new dolls." Lucy said trying to get to the plushies to take them back. Pulling her back as she struggled, I hugged her to my side and kissed the top of her head as I watched my babies float around us.

"I can't wait until the real exceeds see this." I laughed, picturing all of the fun I could have with my babies.

* * *

 **An:** **I know I rushed the ending but oh well. I wanted to be done with this chapter. Hope you liked it anyways. :)  
**

 **Thanks to everyone for reading, following, favoring and reviewing.  
**


	7. Space

**An: This chapter is long overdue, and I'm sorry it took me so long. But after I finished a couple of chapters of my other fan fic I felt inspired and wrote this drama filled chapter. I hope you all enjoy it and if you find any mistakes that I missed I'm sorry.**

 **So with this chapter this story comes to a close and I and am extremely happy.**

SSong is SHOT ME IN THE HEART BY CHRISTINA PERRI

* * *

 **Bickslow POV**

"I need space." I said, grimacing when the hurt spread over Lucy's face. "I'm sorry I ju-" I stopped when she held up a hand to stop me. Looking into my eyes for a minute she must have found what she was looking for, because she closed her eyes and took a deep breathe before stepping up to me and standing on her tip toes to peck my cheek.

"Goodbye Bicks." She mumbled, using the nickname she had made for me a month into our four year relationship.

I almost called her back as I watched her walk away from me. I hadn't meant for it to be a goodbye, more like a see you later. I didn't want to break up with her but I was freaking out. I had walked into the guild one day looking for my Cosplayer, but when I didn't see her I sat in our usual seats to wait for her. When I heard her laugh I perked up and stared at the door waiting for her to enter the guild but she wasn't alone.

"Levy! I can't believe you, you have to tell him soon he deserves to know!"

"I know Lu-chan, but I'm so scared. What if he thinks I did it on purpose to trap him to me?"  
If he thinks that then he doesn't know you and isn't the man I thought he was. But it's Gajeel that big lug loves you, even more than Pantherlily!"

"Haha, that's not true...is it? Not that I want to displace Lily, but it'd be nice to be first." Levy said wistfully.

"You can count on it, it's definitely the truth." Lucy said comforting the solid script mage.

"Okay I'll do it! I'll tell him that I'm pre-"

"Shhh we don't know if he's in there or any of the other slayers."

"Oh right... enough about my troubles have you and Bickslow talked about kids yet? What about marriage! It's been close to five years now since you first got together."

"Ah, about that I don't think we want the same things... he avoids Asuka, Michelle and even little Silver! And everyone one of us gets engaged he scoffs and rolls his eyes." Lucy sighed. "Don't get me wrong, I love Bicks but I just wish... you know?"

"Oh I'm sorry Lu-chan. Maybe if you talk to him-"

"No. I've tried, the results are the same."

Hearing the defeat in my girlfriend's voice I stood up, ready to charge out there to tell her whatever she wanted I would give her but then I paused at the door. Did I want children? Marriage? No. I thought shaking my head. At least I don't think so. Shaking my head I took a step away from the door, and then another and another until I was in the training yard crossing to the fences gate. Walking onto the street I tried to think of what I wanted to happen. And that's when I ran into Lucy who had been running after me, calling my name since she saw me leave the guild because her and Levy had still been outside talking.

When Lucy was out of view I went the rest of the way to my house and stared at the signs that Lucy was now living with me. A pink blanket on the back of the couch, matching pans, pots and cooking utensils gracing the counter and racks. I knew that if I looked in the bathroom and bedroom I would see more of her items. But I was surprised to notice that she didn't have that much here. Sure her clothes took up half of my closet but I knew she had a shit ton more. But it wasn't here...why wasn't it here? She had been living here for close to two years, and I was just now noticing the lack of her stuff? What the hell? For some reason the thought angered me. _Did she not think she would be staying here that long?_

Storming out of the house to get some answers from my girlfriend. I didn't have to go far before I found her because she was sitting on my porch staring blankly at her hands that look suspiciously wet. At the sound of my door slamming shut behind me she turned around and quickly stood up. Wiping her face with her hands she smiled at me.

"Lucy wh-"

"I came to get my stuff... I didn't have anything else to do since our date got canceled so I figured why not put the last nail in the coffin? Ha ha." Her laugh was a sad one as a stray tear fell down her face but she ignored it as she looked away.

When I made no effort to move out of her way she signed heavily, lifted a suitcase nearly as big as her and went around me into my house. Silently she went through the house collecting her stuff. When she was done she stood in the living room looking around for anything she had missed. But when she didn't see anything she knelt down to close the half-filled case.

"Where is all of your stuff?" I asked suddenly, realizing she had even less than I thought here.

"Right there." She said pointing to the suitcase.

"No I mean the rest of it, all of your clothes, your shoe collection, books...?" I trailed off lamely.

"Oh they're in storage, we'll at least my books, I got rid of my furniture and the rest of my clothes and shoes when I started staying here." She said that as if that answered everything.

"Why would you get a storage space and throw out your stuff?" I asked suddenly angry again. At my tone of voice she stopped zipping and looked at me in her own anger.

Standing up she glared at me. "Because when I first starting bringing stuff here you said, and I quote, 'I don't like clutter, and everything is where it should be so don't go rearranging shit', end quote." She said that with so much venom that I took a step back.

"But you live here, you could have brought your stuff."

"Yes I've lived here but I've never been able to make it my home. Well that's not true, my home was wherever you were. So when you didn't mind me bringing some stuff over I decided to rent out my place to Lisanna, and moved some stuff here. But not once did you ever say that this was our place, it was always your place.

"But I didn't care because you made me happy and I didn't need material things to be happy. For the past two years I've been hoping you'd want to make this official and ask me to move in, but it never happened." She said frustrated and defeated. "But I guess that's a good thing considering you just ended it"

"I didn't end it! All I said was that I needed space. All of your talk of kids, and marriage freaked me the hell out. We've never talked about any of that and there you go telling Levy that 'we want different things' of course I needed time to think!" I shouted the last word.

"You-you listened into my conversation with levy! That's what this is about? Oh my Mavis" She said even angrier than before. "You idiot, I said I think we wanted different things, and I never said I was ready for any of that!"

"...but you said 'if only'". I said lamely, suddenly thinking I had made a mistake.

"If only my boyfriend would let me actually move into his place, if only he would let it be our home, if only I could bring the rest of my stuff here. Not if only he would propose, or give me children! Geez I'm only 22, there is so much I want to see and do before I have to stay home and play mom, and be responsible for another human being. Spirits are stressful enough and I don't have to see them all of the time, although I love them to hits and pieces. Arghh!" She yelled pulling at her hair, and ignoring the tears of anger and most likely pain streaming down her face. "This is what happens when men assume shit." After that she grabbed the handle and shoved me aside to leave.

Grabbing her to stop her I was surprised when she ripped her arm away from me. "Lucy please, I'm sorry, I didn't know. Can we talk about it?" I asked, panicking at the look in her eye.

"No. You wanted space, and you'll get your space. Partly because you asked, but mainly because now I need space." She snarled stalking off.

As I watched her walk away again I leaned heavily against my deck. "What have I done?" I said horrified, and terrified about what this meant in the in the end.

 **Lucy POV**

 _"The nerve of him! I can't believe he would ask for a break over an assumption! Did he think to ask me about a conversation he had no right to be listening into? No! Did he think to take a day to think about his damn want for space? No!_ " I said out loud unconsciously.

"Whoa Blondie what's go your panties in a twist?" Laxus asked laughing as he stopped me from bumping into him. Sensing my anger and seeing the suitcase trailing behind me his amusement turned to concern. "Whatcha got there?" He asked cautiously.

"My shit from Bickslow's house because he needs 'space'." I said making quotation marks in the air with my fingers. "Well the joke's on him, now he wants to talk and now I need space."

"Uh...why not hear him out?" Laxus asked stupidly, not realizing the question would enrage me more.

Through clenched teeth I responded. "Did he give me that chance before he abruptly told me he needed space after I had chased him down the street, ready for our date? Did he let me explain what he had overheard during a private discussion? No! He can feel how it feels to have your heart torn out of you and stopped until it has come a part of the pavement and whatever shoe stepped on it. Two years I lived with him, two years I tried to ask him if I could move more stuff in, two years I have waited for him to tell me I could, two years I lived there not feeling entirely welcome and dealing with him constantly referring the house as his, and his alone. No, no more of that shit. If he gets to be alone nary over something stupid and something that's a complete misunderstanding then I get to be mad at him for ignoring my concerns for two years." I knew I had a crazed look on my face, that was made worse by the creepy smile I knew was there. Oh god, did I just tell Laxus all of that? I groaned.

"Look Laxus, as much fun as this was I have to go beg Lisanna to let me stay at her apartment until she can find someplace else or I can." I said moving to go around him.

"Here stay at my place, its right out of town and no one in the guild knows of it besides my team and gramps. I'll go stay with Bickslow." I didn't give him any time to reconsider his offer as I snatched he'd the keys out of his hands and listened to the directions. Two steps into my surprisingly short walk Laxus spoke again. "Blondie, I know you're mad... but don't make any decisions just yet. You two are right of each other, I've never seen h I mean so happy before and you seem happier too, not that I know you that well, but Mira seems to think so."

At his genuine concern my anger softened a bit. "Thanks Laxus, but I don't know what's gonna happen. This...he, he hurt me too much for me to think straight right now. I just can't believe he'd throw away four years, nearly 5 years together over something he heard eavesdropping." I shook my head sadly. "I... I just can't-." I cut myself off when a sob bubbled up. Giving him a pathetic wave I ran away so I could cry in alone and in peace.

 **Bickslow POV**

Hearing footsteps coming up the gravel I jerked my head up expecting to see Lucy walking towards me, instead I was greeted with a view of an angry as fuck Laxus looking as if he was gonna murder someone.

"Hey man, I can-." The punch was unexpected. Dropping to the ground I groaned and looked at him about to ask what the fuck that was about, but looking down the road where Lucy had disappeared, and where Laxus had appeared I threw myself back into the ground, will I it to swallow me whole.

"Eavesdropping? You ask for space, from the woman you've loved since you fought her in fantasia, the woman you've been with for five years of something you heard by eavesdropping?" He snarled sitting heavily down on the porch stairs and shaking his head at me. "Bickslow what happened?"

"I fucked up, I know I did. But I just heard her talking about kids, and marriage and go spooked. And when she found me right away after sneaking out of the guild I panicked and blurted out I needed space." I sighed, still staring at the sky as the sun began to set.

"Damn man. That's screwed up, even for you." He said unnecessarily.

"Don't you think I know that? She ripped into me before throwing my words back at me and storming out of here. Without her I'm nothing, I feel like less than nothing. The hurt in her eyes it was so bad that I didn't see a trace of the love that always shown in her eyes. It just wasn't there." I said weakly.

"It's there, otherwise she wouldn't be so hurt and angry. You just have to find a way to fix it."

"But she won't talk to me. And I don't even know where she went. Did you know she didn't bring all of her shit here; it's in storage." I said turning my head to see him nod. Sitting up I stared at him in disbelief. "How the hell did you know, when I didn't?" All he did was raise his eyebrows and look and me. Growling I laid back down ignoring the rocks digging into my head and back. "I'm an idiot." I mumbled.

-  
A day passed, and Lucy didn't show up at the guild at all. When another day passed and still no sign of her people began to worry. Logically knowing I was her boyfriend, they came to me asking if she was alright, but all I could do was shrug. On the third day I left the guild around midday and went looking for her. Her apartment, no it was Lisanna apartment now, was empty. The only Inn in town had no women staying with them and if everyone else was at the guild asking me where she was then they didn't have her stashed away somewhere.

Walking around town I found my way into the forest heading to Laxus' house because I needed some advice. But as I walked towards it I heard music blaring over the speakers, so loud even I cringed and I'd I cringed then there was no way Laxus could handle it. Stalking up to the window that was partially covered by a bush I peeked in and saw my Cosplayer dancing around in nothing but a shirt and underwear.

If it hadn't been for the too loud music I'd be pissed, but I knew Laxus wouldn't do anything to hurt me or Mira.

Watching as she danced I was grateful for the reprieve when the song ended and another began. But my relief was short lived as I listened to the lyrics, and ands Lucy ran to the stereo and pushed it on repeat. Over and over I listened to her sing it and my heart broken each time.

 **It's here we go, fighting**  
 **There you go again**

 **Light on your own**  
 **Let this love**  
 **Turn to stone**  
 **There we go, fighting**  
 **There you go again**  
 **Here we go again**

 **So let me go, let me go**  
 **I don't know how we grow**  
 **Something incredible**  
 **Oh, oh oh, oh oh, oh oh**  
 **You shot me in the heart this time**  
 **I hope you know, hope you know**  
 **You let it go**  
 **Lost it all, something incredible**  
 **Oh, oh oh, oh oh, oh oh**  
 **You shot me in the heart this time**

 **Don't call me home**  
 **You only gave what you've stole**  
 **There I go, hurting**  
 **There I go again**  
 **Here we go again**

She sang it with such passion, and anger I was beginning to think she meant every word of it. I did let something incredible go, but I didn't mean to. I thought sadly.

Figuring there wasn't much more I could do to destroy my relationship with her I stopped hiding in the bushes and went to the door. Banging on it i waited for her to answer, but she must not have heard it so I waited for a lull in the music and then knocked again. When the song didn't start up again I knew she had turned off the stereo and went to the door. When I saw her eyes barely appear in the window of the door I waved lamely and smiled. Those eyes of hers were expressive. She had been wary at first, but n once she recognized it was me she went from angry to sad to teary to angry again. A second after they stopped on anger her eyes disappeared and the door swung open revealing that the shirt she now wore was one I had let her borrow.

"What?" She asked getting right to the point.

"Lucy, Cosplayer. I'm sorry you have no idea how sorry I am. I should have come to conclusions before. I should have talked to you first. And I'm sorry I never made you feel at home at our house. Because that is what it is, it's ours. I just got caught up in you that I didn't think of any of the other stuff that came with a live in girlfriend.  
"I should have listened to you when you talked about moving in, but to me you already were. I should have noticed the lack of stuff you had around the house. I should have noticed a lot of things." I paused to take a breath, but rushed on when the hand gripping the door tensed as if she was about to close it in my face. "Please I'll do anything for you to come back home. I don't need space, I don't think I ever needed space. I was stupid and an idiot. I love you so much, I need you. I need you to come home. I need to show you how much you mean to me, and how much I love you."

When she opened the door wider to invite me in a squeezed her arm as I passed her and went directly to the living room where she had been dancing. Instead of sitting on the couch I went to the stereo and put my hand over it.

"I don't want to let you go Lucy, no matter what you decide I will always want you and will fight for you. I know I was stupid, I know I was immature but I pray that I didn't lose the most incredible person I have ever met. That I haven't lost the woman of my dreams, and the woman I do want to marry when we are both ready." I looked at her during the last part, snagging her gaze and walking towards her.

She didn't look angry anymore, she just looked tired. "I mean every word that I said. I want you forever. I want you to move in, or if you want we can find a bigger place so we can replace your clothes and shoes in addition to brining the rest of your stuff over. You can decorate the house how you want. Anything."

My heart sank when Lucy walked away from me to stare out the window. "Bicks...I...I want all of those things. But what happens if you hear something else you don't like, what happens if you panic again? I don't know if I could do this again, that was hard enough walking away from you once, I don't think I could do it again." Closing the distance between us I wrapped my arms around her stomach, dragging her back to my chest and resting my chin on her shoulder pressing our cheeks together.

"I can't promise I won't panic again, but I promise I'll talk to you about it as soon as I can after it happens. As for hearing something I don't understand I will talk to you. And I'll listen more carefully when you bring up concerns. I promise, just please give us another chance." I said close to tears because she was stiff in my arms.

Feeling her put space in between us all hope died, and my arms fell from around her and I raised my head so it was no longer next to hers. Closing my eyes I let the tears I was holding in fall. When her hand reached up to brush away the tears, and when those same hands put my arms back around her did I open my eyes to look down at her. Pulling her close, I looked into her eyes waiting for her to say something.

"Bicks I love you so much and I forgive you." She said putting her hands in my hair and drawing my head down to hers. I tightened my hold on her when I felt her lips graze over mine, and I took advantage of her surprised gasp and took her roughly took over the kiss. I put all of my worries, fears and relief into the kiss. Tangling my tongue with hers as my hands roamed her back while keeping her flush against me.

Lifting her up I growled when she wrapped her legs around my waist bringing her core exactly where I wanted it. Carrying her into the spare bedroom that I had claimed ages ago I was pleasantly surprised to see that it was the room she had picked for herself.

Laying her down on the bed I continued out kiss, undressing her as I did so. Then waited patiently as she did the same. A few stray kisses dotted my shoulders as she took off my clothes, driving me crazy. Unable to stand not touching her anymore I swung her back onto the bed in another rough kiss and proceeded to show her how much I loved her.

Finally finished! I thought looking around the room in glee. Bicks and I had decided that we needed a bigger place if I was going to bring my collection of books to our home, but I didn't want him to lose the house he had painstakingly made with Laxus years ago, so I suggested we remodel Instead of finding a whole new house. So that's what we did. Instead of Laxus helping the building process I did along with my spirits. If this was to be our home I wanted to be able to say some day that I helped build it, that I helped make it was today, and Bicks had no problem with that. With the help of his babies and my spirits we had the expansion - an enlarged kitchen, bedroom, and an additional bedroom and bathroom - was done in 6 months. Since we didn't want to tear down the trees that gave us privacy from our neighbors we decided to build upwards in addition to outwards. We now had two spare bedrooms, one that I was using as my office and the other meant for guests if need be. We now had a common room bathroom next to the living room and a joint bathroom between the spare rooms. It was everything I wanted, no everything we wanted.

Feeling him at my back I leaned backwards and bent an arm behind his head so I could play with the hair at the back of his neck.

"It's perfect." I said admiring our new bedroom.

"Perfect would be if you were on the bed naked." He mumbled into my ear, nibbling before he trailed kisses down my throat.

Groaning in pleasure I rocked my hips backwards and pressed his mouth firmly against my neck.  
Before things could get out of hand there was a knock at the door. Straightening out my clothes I moved to answer it but was pulled back by his arm around my waist.

"Together." He said leading me to the door to greet our guests.

"Together."

* * *

 **An: Let me know what you thought about the chapter and again I'm sorry that it took so long to post an update.  
**


End file.
